Grenda of Graywall, Droaam Border Guard
Grenda of Graywall uses a class and feat from the Miniatures Handbook and is based in the Eberron campaign setting. ( ) |ranged=Longbow / ( /19-20) |BAB= / |grp=+8 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt= |gear=Longbow, quiver with 30 arrows |sa=Battlefield inspiration, Captivating song |tag3= |str=10 |dex=15 |con=12 |int=10 |wis=14 |cha=18 |sq= |feats=Alertness, Battlefield Inspiration, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus: Diplomacy, Weapon Focus: Longbow |skills= , , , , |possessions=Chain shirt, scarlet tunic, waterskin, official papers, signal horn |tag4= |environment=Droaam-Breland border |organization=3 subordinates (see below) |usual-alignment= |treasure= |advancement= |LA= |tag5= |variants='Motivate Care (Ex)' Allies within 60 ft. who are capable of hearing and understanding Grenda gain +1 to AC. Accurate Strike (Ex) Allies within 60 ft. who are capable of hearing and understanding Grenda gain +1 on rolls to confirm critical hits. Battlefield Inspiration (Ex) As a free action, Grenda may grant all allies within 30 ft. a +2 bonus on saving throws against fear effects. Allies must be able to hear and understand Grenda to gain this bonus. Captivating song (Su) As the normal harpy ability; Will DC 17 negates. }} Subordinates Grenda has three subordinate harpies in her squad; Alzhia, Brandi and Chelem. All are similar to the basic harpy in the Monster Manual, with a few exceptions. First, all are trained as ranged fighters by the nation of Droaam, and are better equipped than the average harpy. Alzhia is unusually perceptive and serves as the group's scout; Brandi is frail but agile and Chelem is especially skilled in the use of her captivating song. Alzhia ( ) |ranged= Longbow ( /19-20) |BAB= |grp=+7 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |gear=Longbow, quiver with 30 arrows |sa=Captivating song |str=10 |dex=15 |con=10 |int=7 |wis=12 |cha=17 |feats=Alterness, Point Blank Shot, Skill focus (spot) |skills= , , |possessions=Studded leather armour, scarlet tunic, waterskin |tag4= }} ---- Brandi ( ) |ranged= Longbow ( /19-20) |BAB= |grp=+7 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |gear=Longbow, quiver with 30 arrows |sa=Captivating song |str=10 |dex=17 |con=8 |int=7 |wis=12 |cha=17 |feats=Dash, Dodge, Wingover |skills= , , |possessions=Studded leather armour, scarlet tunic, waterskin |tag4= }} ---- Chelem ( ) |ranged= Longbow ( /19-20) |BAB= |grp=+7 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |gear=Longbow, quiver with 30 arrows |sa=Captivating song |str=10 |dex=14 |con=10 |int=7 |wis=12 |cha=18 |feats=Ability Focus, Dodge, Point Blank Shot |skills= , , |possessions=Studded leather armour, scarlet tunic, waterskin |tag4= |variants=Note that the Will save to resist Chelem's captivating song is DC 19. }} Biography Grenda, born in Graywall, Droaam, leads a squad of harpies patrolling a stretch of the border between Droaam and Breland. Although by no means exceptional, Grenda is competent in her field and was chosen for her position due to her zealous and unshakable loyalty to the Daughters of Sora Kell. Grenda grew up with the usual components of a harpy childhood; strife, lawlessness and the deaths of her brothers and sisters. Grenda sees her race as locked in a solitary, poor, nasty, brutish and short existence, but believes the Daughters of Sora Kell can improve them (even if the Daughters force the harpies to improve) if Droaam can gain recognition as a nation. Although Grenda isn't optimistic enough to think change will happen in her lifetime, she hopes that she can play a part in making life better for her children or children's children. Although not compassionate by nature, Grenda does her best to maintain the "image" of Droaam, and thus enforces strict discipline among her squad. Their equipment and bright uniforms are basic in design, but rigorously maintained, and the squad drills regularly. Though her subordinates are less loyal than her, and possibly inclined to abuse their power, she keeps them on the straight and narrow with close supervision and the omnipresent threat of harsh reprimands. Foreign visitors to Droaam, if their presence is authorized by the local authority, can expect a humourless but fair treatment. Unauthorized trespassers, however, will be signalled with her horn and called upon to stand down immediately. If they surrender, they are swiftly ushered over the border and warned not to come back. If they resist, Grenda's squad quickly turns to combat. Combat Grenda and her squad will engage targets in an open area, if possible, to maximize their advantages. They will generally circle around 100 ft. above their opponents, each within sixty feet of Grenda, and fire their longbows down at their targets. However, they will try to avoid getting too close to each other, for fear of area-effect attacks like fireball. Chelem softens the resistance with her captivating song; Grenda is unable to sing while she provides her major and minor auras. Alzhia, Brandi and Chelem aren't very loyal to the cause. If a member of the squad is neutralized, or they drop to 15 HP or lower, they will retreat on their next turn; if Grenda spots an ally wavering, however, she will close to within 30 ft. and use her Battlefield Inspiration feat to keep them in the fight. Grenda will generally not retreat unless the fight is clearly unwinnable, when she will fall back to gather reinforcements. Category:CR 6 Category:Eberron Category:Harpy Category:Marshal Category:Monstrous Humanoid